Words
by FriedMetaki
Summary: As a knight, Fakir's most deadly foe had been death. Now as a writer, his most deadly foe is learning how to create a happy ending. Fakir-centric, suggested Fakiru


Author's Note: Welp, after a long time of posting well..nothing I finally got a new story posted. Though it's not really a full story in spite of its length. It was meant to be a drabble but it ended up being a little longer due to trying to incorporate all the right amount of detail. And I'll admit, this is actually one of my first few times ever writing for Fakir. It was kinda weird getting into his mindset but I think I did okay. Hope you enjoyed reading!

Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me. Be glad that they don't.

* * *

When Fakir starts thinking about words, he always associates them with books- storybooks to be specific.

He always preferred the storybooks consisting of magical tales about princes fighting against monsters to save a whole village or a princess. But the ones that never failed to keep his attention were the ones where a prince would be fighting alongside his loyal knight.

Anyone who'd come across Fakir reading these books as a child would've assumed his interest in reading suggested he aspired to be a writer. They couldn't be more further from the truth actually- what he loved about these books were the knight's plights and sacrifices.

Fakir loved how the knights were never afraid to put their lives in danger for the sake of others. That was what had allured him to the infamously tragic tale known as **"The Prince and The Raven."**It was quite interesting though as the way the rest of his life seemed to play out as that of the knight in the story.

Perhaps that was what had truly brought his attention to knights in the first place, that he himself was a knight reborn. It seemed a bit far-fetched, but in truth, the village of Kinkan Town had always been a strange place.

That was why he had not been as surprised as he should've been to learn he was the knight reincarnated or that he had actually met the prince from the story in flesh and blood or that that the tale of Princess Tutu was in fact, reality. However, he had been surprised at how difficult it had become to protect the prince from danger.

He was a reborn knight, so shouldn't it make sense for him to also be able to keep his prince safe as well as fighting alongside him in battle? He could not understand why this was happening, in fact this unexpected outcome began to intimidate him.

This intimidated him to the point where he began to physically and mentally harm the very prince he was protecting in order scare him into obeying. But no matter what method he tried, even fighting for him seemed to make no difference.

It seemed that even fate itself had entirely disconnected him from having any and all control of the prince. Not even words could stir the prince away from the direction that the story had mapped out for him- for the prince was born from words himself thus making it impossible to control him with them.

Fakir _hated _having to accept that there was really nothing he could do. The story was so determined to ensure the prince would suffer his demise once more that it seemed to taunt him as if saying, "This is what your ancestor has decided on, so it shall happen."

Just when all hope seemed lost from his reach entirely, he had uncovered a hidden power of his that he hadn't known he inherited. Like the creator of the story, he harbored the ability to control the fates of others.

It was with this power that Fakir vowed to only use for good, so that he could not only change the prince's fate. Little did he know however, that it would not only change the prince's fate, it change the fate of all others that were spellbound to relive the story's events.

When he had realized this after saving a girl named Ahiru, a very close friend, from suffering a cruel end that the story had decided for her he was elated. Now he had turned the tables on the once powerful story, informing it in a prideful tone, "This is what I have decided on, and reality will now never again oblige with your endless cruelty."

That was exactly what happened, with the help of Ahiru, he had introduced the story to a new idea it had not desired- hope. With the aid of his newfound ability and the endless supply of hope that resided in the girl whom in reality was a mere duck, the two had defeated the story together.

However, even now that their problems had been resolved they still hadn't yet been provided with a proper ending. So this is what the former knight Fakir had spent the rest of his days doing by the lakeside, sometimes along with a bag of bread or a fishing pole but he always brought a notebook with him.

No one questioned him about why he did such things, the villagers didn't feel it was in their place to do so even though they were curious. It just seemed like a natural part of their everyday lives, as if it had always been this way, and maybe it had.

He knew it would not be an easy thing to accomplish, to try to write them a happy ending but he had learned from his experiences that nothing worth having ever comes easy. After tossing some peices of bread to a little duck that had waddled over to him he proceeded to write the following words.

_Once Upon a Time, there was a man and a duck who had a story full of hope. The man had once been a useless knight who wanted to protect a prince from the monsters that threatened him. The duck had once been a girl who couldn't do many things for herself but did all that she could to make everyone around her happy, even going so far to risk her own happiness._

_The former knight did not believe in happiness anymore and this made him bitter. In the end, his desire for power, for control, had been his downfall but he had not yet realized this._

_The duck was a tiny little thing but that was because the size of her hope dwarfed her. She had never been able to fullfill her dreams but she still tried. It was this hope made her keep going._

_They did not have much, but they were happy with what they did have. They one day came across a powerful wizard with the power to offer them the entire world and more, but they declined. The two could've gotten anything they could think of, they could have had endless power or they even could have had every single wish come true._

_But they did not need this wish for they already everything they could ever need; eachother._

The End.


End file.
